Harry in MiddleEarth
by ember42
Summary: me and someone who must not be named(katie) and i get to annoy harry when he drops into middle earth chapter four UPDATED
1. The Spell

Disclaimer: I don't own the LotR or Harry Potter, but I do own Katie. And me. (Yeah!)  
  
This is a parody of LotR. And, like most of my stories Katie and I will torture the fellowship, cause we're mean.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: The spell (I'm not very good with titles)  
  
It has been a week since school began and Harry was in an abandon classroom while he was thinking how to bring back Sirius. Hermione also stressed him out, ever since she watched the 1st LotR movie; she was obsessed with LotR and Legolas.  
  
Harry was reading a book about the dead. He decided that he was going to try this one spell, a spell that might let him communicate with Sirius.  
  
Harry talked to Hermione about it at lunch.  
  
"Seriously, Harry, give it up, you aren't going to be able to communicate with Sirius again," Hermione said to Harry at Breakfast.  
  
"But, I can't give up, I might be close to solving the mystery of Sirius," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!!!! SIRIUS WILL NOT COME BACK!!!," Hermione yelled at Harry.  
  
Later that night, Harry had already made a plan to go to the common room in the middle of the night and do his spell.  
  
The next night Harry woke up at 1o'clock in the morning. He went downstairs with his book. He was preparing to do his spell when Hermione came downstairs, and when seeing Harry asked, " Hey, Harry, what are you doing at this time of the night?"  
  
Having Hermione shout disturbed Harry concentration and made him think about Middle Earth. All of a sudden Harry was gone.  
  
"Harry!!!!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Where are you?" she continued.  
  
All of a sudden Professor McGonagall appeared and asked Hermione what was wrong.  
  
"Harry was here, and I asked him what he was doing and then he just disappeared," Harry said.  
  
"Hermione, I'm going to report this to Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, How do you like, kind of short, but they will get longer.  
  
R(R!! Please!!!!!! 


	2. Never!

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or Harry Potter. I don't own Daniel Radcliff, either, *yeah*  
  
In this chapter Harry meets Katie and me, Yeah!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Never!!!!  
  
Harry falls into ME. I see him, suddenly appear. I see his familiar face.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you look a lot like Daniel Radcliff, or Harry Potter," I say.  
  
"I am Harry Potter," Harry says, getting up.  
  
"Katie," I yell.  
  
"What do you want?" Katie yells back.  
  
"Some crazy dude is here, he's saying he is Harry Potter!!" Harry says.  
  
Katie came running when she saw the guy she said, " So, what is your name?"  
  
"Harry Potter!! For the ten-billionth time!!!!!" Harry says.  
  
"Actually, it is only the second," I say.  
  
"Who cares?" Harry yells.  
  
"Me!!" I say.  
  
"I give up," Harry says.  
  
"Yeah!" Katie and I say together.  
  
"So, will you please tell me where I am?!" Harry asks.  
  
"You are in Middle-Earth. You know where LotR takes place," I say.  
  
"Where are you from, you look neither elf, hobbit, or the type of men here?" Harry asks.  
  
"We are from your world, but different," I say.  
  
"It's weird to explain, but we are from Earth, but in our world there is no magic," Katie explains.  
  
"What country are you from?" Harry asks.  
  
"We are from America, you know the country to the west, It is huge, also known as the U.S.A." I say.  
  
"I know what you are talking about, so how did you get here?" Harry asks.  
  
"It is a long story, left to be unknown," I say.  
  
"It is the time period, where Gandalf just came back and there is Sam, by the window. Frodo is in Bag End, discussing The Ring," Katie says.  
  
"Harry, do you want to come with us?" I ask, " We already made Frodo promise us to bring us along on an unknown journey ahead of time. We were smart, but I am sure that we can con him into letting you go," I say.  
  
"I'll go because I will be board, until I can find a way out of here," Harry says.  
  
"That might take a while, we have been stuck here for over fifty years, we still haven't found a way out," I say.  
  
Katie, Harry and I go back into the hobbit hole. Gandalf has gone, so I ask Frodo if I Harry can stay with us. He says yes, and finds him a room. While Harry is getting used to the place, Frodo, Katie, and I go into a sitting room. Frodo explained to us what we already knew.  
  
"Since Katie and I are coming along," I say until Frodo interrupts me.  
  
"Who says you are going with Sam and I," Frodo asks.  
  
"You did, you might not remember, but a long time ago, we asked you, if you go on an unknown journey sometime, can Katie and I come with? You said yes," I said, I couldn't help if yes was one only word he knew at the time.  
  
*** Flashback  
  
Time, when Frodo was one.  
  
Katie and I went to Frodo's house to baby-sit, like we usually do.  
  
"Okay, Froddy, Say Yes!!!" I say.  
  
"Yes?" Frodo says. Ever since he was born we made sure that 'Yes' was the only word he knew.  
  
"Okay," Katie says, " now, we you grow up, you will go on a long journey, will you take Sarah and me with you?"  
  
"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!!!!" Frodo said.  
  
"Yeah, Katie," I said and started chanting with Katie, " We're goin' on a trip, we're goin' on a trip!!!"  
  
***  
  
"So, anways, since someone rudely interrupted me," I yell, glaring at Frodo, " can Harry come along with us."  
  
"Might as well," Frodo said.  
  
Two weeks later, Katie and I started to pack all our stuff in our backpacks (it is endless). We lent Harry some of the clothes we bought in Rivendell for souvenirs.  
  
Katie and I walked into Harry's room, and burst into song: Ohhhh, I know a song that gets on Harry Potter's nerves, Harry Potter's nerves, Harry Potter's nerves, I know a song that gets on Harry Potter's nerves and this is how it goes, etc. etc.  
  
We also sang other annoying song's that will appear later in the story. By the time it was time to go, Harry entered a mood that I officially named, his I-don't-want-to-go-with-the-two-most-annoying-people-in-the-world-on-a- who-know's-how-long-trip mood.  
  
"Do I have to go, Frodo," Harry whined the night before we were going to leave at dinner.  
  
Frodo glanced at us quickly, the said, " Uhh, yes."  
  
"Never!!!!! I will never go, even if I have to live in a closet with the Sackville-Baggins" Harry yelled (A/N me thinks stole too much of my Live Wire)  
  
"Gaspssesss" Katie and I cried.  
  
Later that night Katie and I planned a raid to search Harry's room.  
  
"Don't ya tink dat Harry was a wee bit caffeinated (It is really a word) at dinner this evnin'?" I asked Katie.  
  
"Yeah, let's do a raid of his room?" I said.  
  
"Okie-dokie then," I said.  
  
We went into his room, I opened his closet and said, " Katie, lookie what I found?"  
  
"What?" Katie asks.  
  
"It looks like Live Wire, How bout you Katie?" I ask pointing to a case of Live Wire.  
  
"It looks like Live Wire to me," Katie says.  
  
I pick up the case of Live Wire, and I find an Invisibility Cloak under it, " Katie," I ask, " Does that look like a Invisibility Cloak to you?"  
  
"Do you know what Sarah, I tink it does," Katie says.  
  
I pick it up, " Katie, do you tink dat Harry would mind if I Borrow it for a while?"  
  
"No Sarah, I don't tink he would mind at all," Katie says.  
  
All of a sudden we hear Harry, "What are you TWO doing in my room!!"  
  
"Nothing," I say innocently.  
  
"We weren't having a raid of your room," Katie says.  
  
"Sure you weren't," Harry says.  
  
"Harry, since when do you drink Live Wire?" I ask.  
  
"Since when were you snooping in my closet," Harry asks.  
  
"Since I noticed you were caffeinated at dinner today," I answered.  
  
Harry looked guilty.  
  
"But, I'm sure you didn't miss it, you have like 9 million," Harry answers.  
  
" I have an inventory every morning at 8:00 in the morning, I realized one was missing, and since Katie has her own stash, oops," I say.  
  
"I never told you I had my own stash!!!" Katie yells.  
  
"Uh, never mind, and I know that Bilbo hates the stuff," I say, " So, I came to the conclusion that it was you!!" (Katie and I glare at him)  
  
We left his room and Katie says, " I swear I never told you about my stash,"  
  
"I accidentally found it when I went to get some chocolate from your bag," I say.  
  
"When did tell you that you could give me some chocolate?" Katie asks.  
  
"When we first arrived," I say.  
  
"I also never knew you took inventory," Katie says.  
  
"I actually did just take inventory this morning, but that was the only time I ever did, I wanted to see how much I had before we got to Lothlorien. So, I could get some more," I say.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!! 


	3. In which we get to leave

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, or HP  
  
We get to leave!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: In which we get to leave  
  
The next morning, Katie and I woke up Frodo by singing  
  
"Happy Birthday to a hobbit person, Happy Birthday to a shorty person, Hap-py Birth-day dear Frod-dy Happy Birthday to the short little hobbit person that people call Frodo, who also bears the one ring,"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" Frodo yelled.  
  
"Ummmmmm," I said "Nope!!"  
  
"You won't have to give me a present?" Frodo offered.  
  
"But we never give you a present," Katie said.  
  
"Well, this would make up for all those years that you never gave me a present," Frodo said.  
  
"Sarah, do you know what, we never gave Bilbo a present either when we were living with him here," Katie said.  
  
"Actually, I gave Bilbo a can of Live Wire once, but he didn't like it, said I ruined his birthday," I said.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Katie says.  
  
"Just leave me alone," Frodo said, "by the way do you know where I got the nickname Froddy, people have called me that since I was little, I don't know where it was from?"  
  
"Um, Froddy, I have a present for you, I gave you that name, don't ya just love it?!!!!" I say.  
  
"You, gave me that name?" Frodo asked me.  
  
"Yep, so, I will be making breakfast, I am making buttered popcorn cereal," I answer him.  
  
When we left the room Katie asked me, " Sarah, why do you always make buttered popcorn cereal?"  
  
"Because I can't make pancakes without the mix, and I am too lazy to find one, eggs, I always make the yolk break, bacon is too greasy, and there is no cereal here," I answer her.  
  
"Oh," Katie says.  
  
That night I answered the door when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh, hi Sammy," I greet him.  
  
"Don't call me Sammy," Sam says.  
  
"But it is a tradition," I answer him; "I have called you that since I had to baby-sit you when you were little."  
  
Sam rolls his eyes and comes in.  
  
"Hi Sammy!" Katie yells.  
  
"Stop calling me that," Sam yells, again.  
  
"You think you have it bad, I have to live with them," Harry said.  
  
"I second that" Frodo said.  
  
"Hey!!" I say.  
  
We start going to Buckland.  
  
"Are we there yet?" I ask right after we leave Hobbiton.  
  
"No," Sam answers.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Katie asks.  
  
"No," Frodo answers.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Frodo yells at Katie and me.  
  
"Why?" I ask.  
  
"Cause I said so," Frodo answers.  
  
"Why?" I ask.  
  
"Because you are annoying," Frodo answers.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know why you are annoying,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz you never told me,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, stop asking questions,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Frodo yells.  
  
"Fine then," I say.  
  
We start crossing the Brandywine River.  
  
"Lookie Sarah," Katie says.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"The=Pretty river," Katie says like she is mesmerized.  
  
"So calm," I say, also sounding mesmerized by the pretty river.  
  
"Needs ripples," Katie says.  
  
"Yeps," I say, lifting my gaze form the rivers to Sam.  
  
"Yeah!" Katie says, realizing my plan.  
  
I start picking Sam up, and walking, so that he over the water.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!" Sam starts screaming and kicking.  
  
I drop him.  
  
"Frodo help me!!" Sam yells.  
  
I think that Frodo and Harry were in a deep conversation, cuz they just realized that Sam was in the water.  
  
"What do you want?" Frodo said turning around.  
  
"I kind of want to get out of this water, it is making me cold," Sam said.  
  
"How did you get in there?" Frodo asks.  
  
"He fell," I say.  
  
"No, I didn't you dropped me in her, now help me back to dry land!" Sam says.  
  
"Katie, didn't he fall?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah, Sarah, I saw him fall into the water all by himself," Katie says.  
  
"Now who should I believe? Katie and Sarah, who I think are the two most annoying people in the world, who Sam, my best friend ever since Katie and Sarah started baby-sitting us.  
  
"That is easy," I say, "Katie and me."  
  
"Don't believe them Frodo, they know you better than you know yourself," Harry yelled.  
  
"This is a very hard question, cuz you brought me and Sam to be friends, but yet again, you two are the most annoying people in the world," Frodo contemplated.  
  
"FRODO, while you decide who to believe, maybe you might want to GET ME OUT OF THE WATER, you know this is really the warmest water in the world, ya know," Sam was yelling.  
  
"Sammy, get out of it yourself, you aren't that stupid, are you?" Katie asks.  
  
Sam starts heading for shore and the conversation drops.  
  
We finally make it to Crickhollow, where Frodo is supposed to live.  
  
"Merry, Pippin, Sam, let's go in a cornfield, and run into each other so you can come along with us?" Frodo says.  
  
"Okay, that sounds like fun, even though I know I am going to regret it later, but I want to run into Sam and Frodo in a cornfield, YAAAAY?" Merry cried.  
  
"Sure," Pippin agreed.  
  
"Might as well, I have had every thing else happen to me today," Sam said.  
  
So, Merry and Pippin and Frodo and Sam go out in a cornfield and run into each other, and then Merry and Pippin follow Frodo and Sam.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Katie: I tink she went insane  
  
Me: you always say that.  
  
Katie: no I don't  
  
Me: Yeah ya do  
  
Katie: so  
  
Me: It is short cuz I have writer's block and a cold at the moment,  
  
Katie: I didn't give it to you  
  
Me: yeah, ya did,  
  
Katie: u said I didn't  
  
Me: I lied  
  
Katie: Sure, ya did.  
  
Me: Anyways, PLEASE review  
  
PWEASE =(  
  
PWEATTY PWEASE ='( 


	4. Mushrooms and Pizza

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or the LotR  
  
Harry and the hobbits find mushrooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter four: Mushrooms, and pizza.  
  
"Now that we are across the river, how are we going to get to the Old Forest, which we have to go through?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't like forests; I have bad memories of forests," Harry said. "Well, Harry, tough luck!!!" Katie said.  
  
"I have an idea, Sam," Merry said.  
  
"What Merry?" Sam asked.  
  
"How about we go through Farmer Maggot's farm!" Merry exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, so you can steal Mushrooms!!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Yeah, so," Pippin said.  
  
"I can't stand mushrooms, YUCK," Katie said.  
  
"But, Farmer Maggot's mushrooms are the best mushrooms in the world," Frodo said.  
  
"How can you not like mushrooms?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I just don't, okay," Katie said.  
  
"Fine," Pippin said, " It was just a question!"  
  
"Look Merry!!" Pippin shouted.  
  
"What?" Merry asked.  
  
"MUSHROOMS!!!" Pippin yelled while running towards the mushroom patch. Merry then followed.  
  
"What are you doing, and who are all you people?" Farmer Maggot asked.  
  
"Hi Farmer Maggot!" Merry said.  
  
"Hi, Merry, and who are all these people?" Farmer Maggot asked.  
  
"This is Frodo Baggins, Harry Potter, and Sarah and Katie, oh and this is Sam," Pippin said while pointing to each of us while he talked.  
  
"You almost forgot me!!" Sam said.  
  
"So," Pippin said.  
  
"You almost forgot me!" Sam said.  
  
"Sam, get over it!" I said.  
  
"Why?" Sam said.  
  
"Cuz it is annoying," Katie said.  
  
"Oh," Sam said.  
  
"Come to my house for dinner," Farmer Maggot said.  
  
"Is there food?" Merry asked.  
  
"Yeah, why else would I invite you to dinner?" Farmer Maggot asked.  
  
"Cuz, you needed company?" Merry said.  
  
"Whatever!" Farmer Maggot said.  
  
"He is almost as impossible as Katie and Sarah," Harry said.  
  
"What do we get to eat?" I asked.  
  
"What ever I give you," Farmer Maggot said.  
  
"What will you give me?" I asked.  
  
"Whatever I have," Farmer Maggot said.  
  
"What do you have?" I asked.  
  
"We will see when we get there," Farmer Maggot answered.  
  
"When will we get there?" I asked.  
  
"We are here now," Farmer Maggot said.  
  
"Where is here?" I asked.  
  
"My house," Farmer Maggot said.  
  
"What is your house?" I asked.  
  
"A building," Farmer Maggot said.  
  
"What is a building?"  
  
"I give up!" Farmer Maggot said.  
  
We enter his house.  
  
"What do you have to eat?" Merry asked.  
  
"Ummmmmm, Some turkey," Farmer Maggot said.  
  
"TURKEY?" Katie asks, " I like turkies."  
  
"Well, we well have turkey then," Farmer Maggot said.  
  
"But then we will be eating a turkie," Katie said.  
  
"So," Farmer Maggot said.  
  
"But then you killed a turkie," Katie said.  
  
"Yeah, so," Farmer Maggot said.  
  
"YOU KILLEDED A TURKIE!!!!!!!" Katie yelled.  
  
"I know," Farmer Maggot said.  
  
"I own a turkie, so I am not eating it," Katie said.  
  
"Me either!" I said.  
  
"Me either?" Harry said.  
  
"Fine, then we won't have turkey," Farmer Maggot said.  
  
"Good!" Katie says.  
  
"Then what will we have?" Merry asks.  
  
"Chicken, is that okay with you?" Farmer Maggot asked.  
  
"No, I want pizza!" I said, "I haven't had pizza for over fifty years, and I want pizza!"  
  
"Pizza does sound kind of good," Katie said.  
  
"I like pizza," Harry said.  
  
"What is pizza?" Merry asked.  
  
"It is bread, and tomato sauce, and cheese, and mushrooms," I said.  
  
"Yay! MUSHROOMS!" Pippin shouts.  
  
"I don't like mushrooms on my pizza," Harry said.  
  
"Well, I do, so deal with it cuz I am making it!" I said.  
  
"Who said you are making it?" Katie asked.  
  
"Me," I said.  
  
"Then I am making my own," Katie said.  
  
"No, you are not, cuz I don't have that much tomatoes," Farmer Maggot said.  
  
"Yay, I get to make mushroom pizza!" I yelled, "Do you have bread dough?"  
  
"Yeah," Farmer Maggot said while handing her some.  
  
I start making the pizza, when it is done; I give some to Farmer Maggot, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo.  
  
"This is delicious!" Frodo yelled.  
  
"I second that!" Sam agreed.  
  
"Yes! It is so good," Merry said.  
  
"I told you so!" I said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please REVIEW ;_;  
  
Thanks for my reviews:  
  
elgatocat: I am sorry ='( but KATIE (cookies-will-invade) who is helping me won't let me! * glare at Katie *  
  
person with chocolate: I was there when you wrote the review * flames *  
  
AllPowerfullDaisy: Some people tink that insanity is bad, but some like you tink it is a virtue YAY * jumps up and down *  
  
Angelynn: Sorry, blame KATIE * evil glare * she won't let me, she gets to sorry; but you could come up in Rivendell, and you can have a kitty fight. =) Review me with the name that you would want.  
  
Please Review, cuz that little white does magical things, it can give out surprises!!!  
  
Cuz when you press the little white, magical button, u could get a wonderful surprise!!!!!! 


	5. Black Rider, ATTACK

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or Harry Potter, but I do own books of Harry Potter  
  
Black rider encounter MWAHAHAHAHA  
  
A/N they are starting to go through the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Five: Black Rider, ATTACK!!  
  
"Okay, let's go through the forest!" I said.  
  
"Why would we want to do that?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Cuz that is the only way to get to the Prancing Pony, idiot!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh, who ever said that we were going to the Prancing Pony?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Gandalf, you idiot!" Frodo yelled.  
  
"That is the second time today that I have been called an idiot this minute!" Pippin yelled.  
  
"So, get over it IDIOT!" Katie said.  
  
"HEY!" Pippin said.  
  
"Katie, Sarah, stop picking on poor little innocent Pippin, what did he ever do to you?" Harry said.  
  
"That is easy, let's see, he was born, he is annoying!" I say.  
  
"That is true," Harry contemplated, "She's right, go ahead, I don't care!"  
  
"Yay, guess what Katie?" I asked.  
  
"What, Sarah?" Katie asked.  
  
"We get to annoy Pippin!" I scream.  
  
"YAY!" Katie says.  
  
"So you want to go and annoy him?" I asked.  
  
"Yep," Katie said.  
  
"Ok, Pippin!" I yell.  
  
"What do you want?" Pippin asked.  
  
"We want to annoy you!" Katie said.  
  
"Why?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Cuz, we want to," I said.  
  
"Oh," Pippin said.  
  
"Pippin?" I asked.  
  
"What?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you are short?" I asked.  
  
"No, cuz wherever I have lived, I always normal size," Pippin said.  
  
"Oh, well, you are really short in our world," I said.  
  
"Well, then your mean," Pippin said.  
  
"Katie, guess what, I am mean!" I said.  
  
"Yay," Katie said.  
  
"You peoples do know that being mean isn't a good thing?" Harry said.  
  
"It is if you're us," I said.  
  
"Okay, then," Pippin said.  
  
"Shut up," Frodo said.  
  
"Why?" Katie said.  
  
"Cuz, I hear a Black Rider!" Frodo said.  
  
"What is a Black Rider?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll explain later!" I said.  
  
"Look, a tree, let's hide under it!" I said.  
  
"Sarah, where did Harry go?" Katie asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know!" I said.  
  
"Maybe, he used his invisibility cloak," Katie said.  
  
"But, didn't we take it?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, we did, didn't we?" Katie asked.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!" Harry yelled, coming out from behind a tree.  
  
"Remember that time when we raided you r room, well, we kind of took your invisibility cloak while we ere at it," I said.  
  
"Where is it now?" Harry asked.  
  
"I forgot," I said.  
  
"YOU FORGOT!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Yeah, you do know how forgetful I am," I said.  
  
"I have to agree with that," Katie said.  
  
" Yeah, I can't argue with that!" Harry said.  
  
"Sarah, didn't you put in your purple backpack?" Katie asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah I did!" I said, and started looking for the invisibility cloak. I find it and put it on.  
  
"Sarah, get my cloak off!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Cuz, I want to use it," Harry said.  
  
"Well tough luck!" I said. (A/N we are underneath the tree now)  
  
"It is MINE isn't it?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," I said.  
  
"Shut up, he is coming!" Frodo whispered loudly.  
  
"Oh, fine, here it is," I said, while giving him and Katie part of the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Yeah, I am hidden!" Harry whispered.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Pippin said.  
  
"Okay, fine," Katie, Harry, and I say together.  
  
The Black Rider comes and goes away.  
  
"That was a close one," Merry said.  
  
"You know it," Pippin said, getting out from beneath the tree.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry screamed.  
  
"What is the problem with you?" I asked Harry.  
  
"I...am....starting...to...become...like.you!!!!!" Harry said.  
  
" Oh, that is it?" I said, " I thought it was actually a BAD thing."  
  
"Becoming like you IS a bad thing!" Pippin said.  
  
"Not my fault," Katie said.  
  
"Yes it is!" I said.  
  
"So," Katie answered.  
  
"What is a Black Rider?" Harry asked.  
  
"A Black Rider is a man, who was once king, and then he became a distorted man overpowered by Sauron," I said.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sauron, you know the GIANT EVIL EYEBALL IN THE SKY!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh, him, I see," Harry said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Keeper of the Balrog: I am sure I can find someplace to put you. And I LIKE reviews so I don't care!  
  
Angelynn: Glad u likes the kitty-fight!!!!  
  
Me, myself, and I: SPLIT PERSONALITIES RULE!!! Cuz I have 2 best friends, air and popsie (a combination of pop and Pepsi * drool *  
  
DoubleD: I will check your new stories out soon!  
  
AllPowerfulDaisy: I like addictive stories, but the worst part is, is when peoples take months to update!  
  
Cookies-will-invade: Walnut Wars!!!  
  
Pwease Review, cuz the little freaky little button, gives out surprises * gaspsssesss * 


End file.
